Harry Potter et sa famille
by Potter991
Summary: L'histoire de Harry Potter s'il avait été retrouver par ça famille du côté des Potter et que ce côté de la famille fasse parti des plus grandes puissance mondial. Si vous avez une idée pour le titre vous pouvez me les donner car je n'avais pas d'idée.
1. La recherche de l'héritier

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaine que Albus Dumbledord Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot , Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin: première classe, Enchanteur-en-chef et directeur de Poudlard avait déposé le jeune Harry James Potter âgé de un an et trois mois chez Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley qui était respectivement sont oncle et ça tante, cela faisait donc trois semaines que leur enfer venait de commencer et par conséquence cela faisais donc trois semaines qu'un groupe de personnes recherchait le jeune Potter et cela sans que le directeur Poudlard ne soit au courant, enfin c'est la mission qu'il devait réaliser, pour la plus part des sorciers Anglais cela était impossible, car pour eux le vieux directeur était la seul personne que le mage noire le plus puissant de tout les temps avait craint et qu'il savait tout quand quelque chose l'intéressait, cela était un fait solidement encré dans la plus parts des esprits des sorcier vivant en Grandes-Bretagne, mais pour les personnes qui cherchait la moindre trace du survivant cette solide pensé avait disparut en même moment que l'ordre de la mission avait été prononcer et ce n'était pas des personnes qui ne connaissait la peur et qui était capable de tout, au contraire il était du genre peureux mais leur employeur leur faisait plus peurs que le puissant sorcier. «Impossible on ne peut pas y arriver, comment voulez vous retrouver Harry Potter sans que Albus Dumbledord ne le sache pas, se gosse doit être mieux surveiller et protéger que Poudlard lui même et évident tout les infos le concernant aussi. Dit avec désespoir un Homme assit devant un écran d'ordinateur et entouré de multitude de journaux et autre papier.

_Je sais, je sais mais John si tu n'es pas content tu sais as qui tu doit aller te plaindre et je préfère ne pas connaître ça réaction quand tu ira le voir. Dit un homme blond assit à la gauche du dénommé John

_Qui a dit que j'irais me plaindre, personne à ma connaissance, j'expose notre situation Daniel et puis je pense qu'il a d'autre soucie que des employer mécontent, entre le jugement de Siruis Black et les Londubat, la seule chose qu'il ferait serait de me hurler dessus et de me virer, mais je n'ai quand même pas envie de voire ça et toi Frank tu en pense quoi on ne t'entend pas beaucoup aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il à l'homme assit en face de lui.

_Je suis la piste que je viens de trouver et qui est en se moment en train de m'emmener vers la prime qui est promise. Dit-il fièrement

_Hein qu'elle piste. Dire les deux homme en se déplaçant à côté de lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu chercher à Privet Drive? Il n'y a jamais rien là bas à part une usine de perceuse, je le sais j'ai une tantes complètement folle qui habite là-bas. Demanda John en voyant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

_Je cherche là-bas car la tante et l'oncle de notre disparut habites dans ce trous perdu comme tu le dit si bien et je partage la prime avec vous si vous m'aider à trouver Potter. En leur donner chacun un papier avec des numéros de téléphones.

_Avec plaisir comment cracher sur les cinq cents milles livres que tu nous offres de bon cœurs. Dit Daniel en retournant à son bureau et en commencent à appeler pendant que John faisait la même chose. Au bout de trois longs heures de recherches les trois compères se réunirent et sortirent de la pièce devant la tête de leur collège interloquer. Ils se rendirent tout les trois dans un bureau qui se trouvait juste à cotés du leur, après y être rentrés et avoir exposé les divers preuves qu'il avait trouvé sur la localisation du jeune enfant, l'homme sourit et dit: «Bien je vais allé voire le maitre et s'il se trouve que si vous avez eu raison vous trouverait cinq cent mille sur vos comptes personnel à touts les trois.

_Bien monsieur.» Dit les trois hommes en retournant devant leur ordinateur et l'homme sorti juste après cela et se rendit dans une petite maison où l'homme qui l'employait si était réfugier pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses divers affaires tranquillement loin de se monde qui restait très trouble malgré les deniers événement. «Bonjour monsieur. Dit l'homme en arrivant devant une personne qui semblait très préoccuper.

_Qui y a t'il de si importent, pour pouvoir me déranger, tu sais très bien que j'ai de nombreux problèmes en se moment surtout à cause d' Albus, alors tu as intérêt as ce que se soit important William? Demanda l'homme

_Nous avons retrouvés l'as trace du jeune Harry Potter monsieur, il se trouve à Privet Drive et il vit avec sont oncle et ça tante.

_Bien je vais tout de suite te prendre une maison à proximité des Dursley, mais d'abord va vérifier si cela se trouve exacte nous lancerons le plants que nous avons mis en place juste après.

_Bien, j'y vais tout de suite monsieur, à bientôt.» Et William quitta l'homme qui pour la première foie depuis trois semaine semblait apaiser. Un mois après cette discutions une maison avez été acheter et meubler dans la rue où le 4 Privet Drive se trouvait et sans que personne ne puisse voir ou savoir qui serait le futur occupant de cette maison et cela intriguait beaucoup Pétunia Dursley qui posait des question à son mari la dessus tout les jours, sans pouvoir obtenir de réponse et énervant sont mari, un samedi matin une voiture noir au vitre tinté rentra dans la rue et s'arrêta au 10 Privet Drive qui était justement la maison de toutes les discutions en se moment entre voisines. Quand Pétunia vie cela elle se mis devant une fenêtre et ne quitta plus du regard la maison, elle put y voir un homme brun assez grand avec une musculature assez bien proportionner et qui semblait avoir dans les vingts ans, il était habiller d'un costume noir qui été assez chère d'après la tante Pétunia. Après l'avoir regardé attentivement elle put le voir rentrer dans la maison avec ses valises et y sortie rapidement pour se diriger vers le 4 Privet Drive. «Vernon le nouveau...

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savait pas qui c'était et quand il arrivait Pétunia. Dit-il en coupant ça femme

_Je sais mais il vient d'arrivé et il se dirige vers notre maison.

_Comment...» Mais il fut couper par le bruit de la sonnet qui venait de retentir et les deux époux se levèrent paniqué et allèrent ouvrir la porte à leur nouveau voisin. «Bonjour Monsieur, Madame désoler de vous déranger en se samedi matin mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos d'un sujet important. Dit-il très poliment

_Mais vous ne dérangez pas du tout au contraire nous sommes toujours heureux d'aider nos nouveau voisin.» Dit Vernon Dursley en invitant l'homme à rentrer dans le salon, quand William entra dans le salon ça première pensé fut que la maison était très propre et il remarqua dans la foulée deux bébé, un qui était plutôt enveloppé et qui devait être Dudley Dursley et l'autre mis à l'écart qui était surement Harry Potter. «Oh vous avez vu notre petit chou, ses notre petit Dudley il va sur ses 2 ans, mais asseyez vous. Dit Pétunia en prenant se qu'elle appelait un enfant mais qui ressemblait plus à un cochon au yeux de William

_Oui il est très mignon et le deuxième derrière ces aussi votre enfant?

_Lui non ses le fils de ma sœurs, elle mortes dans un accidents de voiture il y a bientôt deux mois. Expliquât-elle sans aucune émotion.

_Oui cela est très triste, mais de quoi voulez vous nous parler? Demanda M. Dursley

_Oui ces vrais je viens pour vous parler de quelque chose de très important. Commença t'il en sortant une carte de ça veste. Je m'appel William Anderson, je suis un employer du groupe Potter et je viens vous voire pour vous parlez de sont dernier héritier. Dit-il en donnent ça carte de visite à l'oncle de Harry et se levant juste après pour aller vers le berceau du jeune Harry.


	2. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre même s'il y est écrit mais je préfère le mettre en ligne quand il seras corrigé et pour cela j'ai besoin d'aide donc si quelqu'un est motivé pour corrigé cette fic j'accepterais avec plaisir. Voilà mon adresse e-mail pour me joindre: db_

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
